The present invention relates to puzzles, and more particularly, to three-dimensional puzzles containing a number of parts which fit together with mortised joints.
Three-dimensional geometric puzzles have long been known and enjoyed as a challenge of one's wits. These devices provide a problem in the form of a puzzle which requires ingenuity of thought for the puzzler to arrive at the correct solution. A typical "burr" puzzle is comprised of a plurality of rectangular blocks, notched and mortised, which are assembled through the interlocking of grooves and cavities to form a three-dimensional figure. Such puzzles are typically comprised of a plurality of pieces having a wide variety of sizes, shapes and notches. These pieces will fit together in a single predescribed manner and thereby interlock to form the desired geometric figure.
These puzzles, therefore, suffer the limitations of having a single configuration wherein all of the members interlock in a single predefined pattern to form the single predescribed three-dimensional geometric figure. Some prior devices, such as the puzzle taught in Turner #2,836,421, suggest the use of extra pieces to enable the puzzle solver to form a wider variety of geometric shapes. Even given the teachings of Turner, the pieces must still fit together in a predescribed manner because of the unique notching of each member. Therefore, while the supplying of extra pieces allows for new geometric figures, the new geometric figures are inherently limited by configuration of the extra substituted pieces.